Virus
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: COMPLETEFiona gets a horrible virus, given to her by Raven. Can Van Save her in time, will it cost him his own life… will this virus bring Van and Fiona closer or tear them far apart! VF, MI, a little of RR... Please R
1. Finding out and taking charge

Summary- Fiona gets a horrible virus, given to her by Raven. Can Van Save her in time, will it cost him his own life. will this virus bring Van and Fiona closer or tear them far apart! V/F, M/I  
  
Something to keep in mind: What's more important in, the writing and spelling in a story, or the idea behind the story?  
  
Virus  
  
By: Michiko  
  
HI everyone!!!!! This is one of my first Van/Fiona fics. They are my fav. Couple!! My typing isn't perfect, but nobody's is. Well . . . I hope you enjoy what I have typed. And now onto the story!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry people, I don't own Zoids.  
  
*****  
  
"Hi Van," said Fiona walking over to Van who was sitting in the blade liger  
  
"Hi" he said not looking over.  
  
"Fine don't say hi to me," said Moonbay as she walked out from behind the blade liger  
  
"Sorry Moonbay I didn't see you there" said Fiona rushing over to talk with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Would you look at?" said Raven as his old cape blew in the wind on a cliff that overlooked the Guardian Force base " Pathetic, they are all pathetic" he said turning away.  
  
*****  
  
"Good night Van, I will see you in the morning" said Fiona closing the door to her room as she and Moonbay walked into their bedroom and laid down.  
  
"Moonbay" Fiona asked.  
  
"Hummm" she mumbled back.  
  
"Van seems to be . . . well avoiding my company," said Fiona turning to face Moonbay.  
  
"Cant you see he is so into you," said Moonbay looking over "he is just to shy to admit it."  
  
"You really think so," asked Fiona looking up at the ceiling  
  
"Oh come on you like him to . . . just admit it" said Moonbay sitting up.  
  
"Well maybe a little" said Fiona "well we should get some sleep, I have work to do in the morning" she said quickly to avoid any further on the subject, then rolling over onto her side and taking out her hair ribbon and setting it on the nightstand. "Goodnight" said Fiona  
  
"Night" said Moonbay laying back down and falling asleep.  
  
*****  
  
About an hour after falling asleep Fiona suddenly woke up with a bad feeling, she just shook it off. She decided that since it was late no one would be at the indoor pool, she got up out of bed and put her swimming suit on and headed for the pool. When she arrived she was shocked to find Van doing laps in the pool. Van looked up at hearing the door shut,  
  
"Hi Fiona," he said stopping and swimming over to the edge.  
  
"Hi Van, Do you mind if I join you," she asked throwing her towel on a nearby chair.  
  
"Not at all" he replied  
  
"So what are you doing here so late?" asked Fiona as she stepped inside the pool and swam over next to Van.  
  
"Doing laps helps me to clear my mind, and I couldn't sleep," said Van. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, and I didn't think anyone was up" she replied.  
  
"I bet the reason was, that you knew I was here and you couldn't keep yourself away" said Van in a joking manner.  
  
"Yah right, that's the reason" said Fiona sarcastically as she dunked Van under the water.  
  
"What was that for" he asked finally catching his breath.  
  
"Being you," she said swimming over to the other end of the pool to get away from Van's payback.  
  
"Don't think your getting away that easy," said Van swimming over and splashing Fiona. She started laughing and splashed him back.  
  
Irvine walked out to see what the commotion was. "Its just those two" he said looking through the glass. "Well if it's just them I am going back to bed." He said walking back into his room.  
  
*****  
  
The window to Moonbay and Fiona's room slid open and Raven silently stepped in. He looked around to find out just whose room he had broken into. "Its just the transporter girl and . . . " he had expected to see Fiona but instead found an empty bed. "This is her bed . . . where could she be" he said picking up her hair ribbon from off the bedside table. "Oh well I don't have time to bother" he said putting it back onto the nightstand and walking out of the room. "And now to find Van" he said walking down the hall. He froze at hearing voices near the pool, "who would be out this late" he asked himself looking through one of the windows. "Van" he said, "and the zoidian girl."  
  
"Its getting late I should be getting back before Moonbay wakes up and starts to worry" said Fiona getting out of the pool and wrapping a towel around her waist after drying off her face.  
  
"Yah me to" said Van following her out the door. Raven dove into the shadows as they walked by. They stopped at Fiona's door as Raven followed closely behind.  
  
"Well Good night Van, I had a lot of fun tonight" said Fiona giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight" said Van in shock as she closed the door to her room, Van walked back to his room in silence.  
  
"Love sick fool" said Raven to himself, he didn't follow Van which was his original plan, "I have a better idea," said Raven. "Shadow" Raven called just loud enough for Shadow to appear before him. "I want you to fuse with the Geno-Braker and attack the other part of the base," he said to Shadow, Shadow growled as a reply and left down the hall.  
  
Raven opened the door to Fiona and Moonbay's room, the door creaked. Raven froze. Had anyone heard? The answer was no, Fiona was in the shower and Moonbay fast asleep. He breathed again, but as soon as he did the alarm went off. He jumped in to the shadows.  
  
"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED ALL PERSONAL TO THEIR ZOIDS" the intercom blared Moonbay woke up at the sound. Fiona Ran out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked with a look of alarm on her face as Van burst into the room.  
  
"Raven is attacking, again, but we have the Geno-Braker at a stop" said Van  
  
"Moonbay we need your help."  
  
"Ok" she said getting up out of the bed and following Van out the door.  
  
"And Fiona don't leave, and please try to get some sleep" said Van closing the door.  
  
"Ok then, on to bed" she said lying down and trying to get comfortable.  
  
'Things are going just as I had planned,' said Raven thought to himself as he looked at the girl, "Shadow did his part and now it is my turn" he said walking towards Fiona's bed. Fiona sat up with an instinct of something bad, Raven grabbed Fiona's arm. The lightning flashed outside lighting up Ravens face, Fiona looked up.  
  
"Let me go Raven," said Fiona struggling to get out of his tight grip.  
  
"Stop squiring and it won't hurt as much," he said pulling a needle with blue liquid out of his pocket.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Fiona stopping just to look at it, she began to struggle even more. Raven held tight to her arm and didn't let it move, he picked a spot and stabbed the needle in. After a few seconds Fiona fainted for what was in the needle, Raven held her up with one arm until he was done injecting the blue liquid. He then set her down on the bed and covered her up, then tied a note in Fiona's bow and set it back down.  
  
"SHADOW" Raven called as he stepped out of the room and out onto the grass. Raven took one long hard gaze at Fiona while waiting for Shadow. Shadow stopped the Geno-Braker and turned it around. After hiding it he came back and picked Raven up off the ground.  
  
"Glad that's over" said Moonbay walking over to her bed. She turned to look at Fiona. "You still awake Fiona." "VAN, COME QUICK, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH FIONA." Moonbay yelled down the hall as Van ran into the room. Fiona's breathing had become hoarse and she had become pale with a dangerously high temperature.  
  
"Fiona, Fiona talk to me," Van pleaded, feeling her head. 'She has a high fever, but why could have happened to make her become sick all of the sudden' Van thought himself as he stood up.  
  
"Van look" said Moonbay handing him the note wrapped in Fiona's hair ribbon.  
  
-"Van, you should really watch over your cargo better. I could have just slit her throat, but I decided to do it the more painful way. You have 10 days to find a vaccine for her or you will be having an early funeral . . . get my drift. Oh and its not contagious so don't worry about catching it."- ~Raven~  
  
Van threw the note down in disgust. "RAVEN' he yelled. "Moonbay call a doctor quick" said Van as Moonbay ran out of the room. Van ran into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and soaked it with cold water, he ran out and placed it on Fiona's forehead she moved a little at the cold cloth and opened her eyes.  
  
"Van" said Fiona in a weak voice as she looked over at him.  
  
"Fiona your awake!" said Van looking back at her.  
  
"I don't feel so good" she said turning to face the ceiling again.  
  
"You're going to be alright," he said moving her bangs out of her eyes. "I will get Raven for this" he said to her "I will get him for you." He said getting up  
  
"Van don't leave," she said as he came back and sat down  
  
"Ok I will stay with you," he said as she fell back asleep.  
  
*****  
"Reese did the Virus work," asked Raven as he walked up behind Reese.  
  
"Yes it did, but I thought you were going to use it on Van not the zoidian girl," asked Reese curiously.  
  
"I figured that this way it would be more effective," he said.  
  
"Ok, which ever one you think will work better" said Reese "do you think they will find a vaccine?"  
  
"Maybe, but not in time to save her likely" Raven replied. "How is this Virus supposed to work anyway?" Raven asked Reese "You should know since you made it."  
  
"It will take his love for her and keep making her even more sick until her body can't handle it anymore" said Reese plainly  
  
"So you are saying that the more he loves her the sicker she will become" asked Raven.  
  
"Correct" she replied.  
  
"Genius" he said to Reese.  
  
"Yes I know I am" said Reese as a reply.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona woke up to Van yelling at the doctor "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO CURE" Van yelled.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Flyheight but I can not help you," said the doctor as he walked out of the room. Fiona felt well enough to sit up.  
  
"What was that all about" she asked Van who turned to look at her.  
  
"Nothing" he said sitting down, "you really should stay lying down" he said to her.  
  
"Why I feel fine," Fiona argued beginning to stand but feel back dizzily the virus was beginning to kick in again. She soon fainted but Van grabbed her before she fell backwards off the bed and laid her down and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"I am coming Raven so you had best be prepared" said Van as he left the room and returned with his blanket and pillow and fell asleep in the chair next to Fiona's bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Would you look at that?" said Reese to Raven.  
  
"What" asked Raven sitting up?  
  
"He says he is coming for you and you had better be prepared" she replied  
  
"Yah so, he says that everyday" Raven replied.  
  
"This time I think he really means it" She said looking over at him.  
  
"So what I could take him on any where any time" he said rolling over and falling back asleep.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Raven" she said lying down in the other bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Huh" said Van waking up and looking over at Fiona's empty bed. "Where did she go?" he asked getting up suddenly and looking everywhere he noticed the door to the balcony was open, and sure enough Fiona was standing outside. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he said walking over beside her.  
  
"I feel fine don't worry so much" she said looking over at him.  
  
"That's what you said last night before you fainted," He said smiling at her.  
  
"What ever" she said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "Fi . . . you awake." No answer. Fiona was sleeping peacefully on Van's shoulder  
  
*****  
  
"What's this?" asked Reese shockingly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Raven walking up behind her.  
  
"The virus . . . its" she began.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" Raven yelled causing Reese to jump.  
  
"It's doing the opposite of what it is supposed to" she said looking over  
  
"What do you mean 'opposite'?" he asked.  
  
"Instead of making her sicker it is making its own vaccine for her by using their love" she said in alarm.  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"She is out of bed and feeling better she should be in bed and almost dead by now," she said turning to face him. "I must have done something wrong." "I will have to make another virus that will do the same thing but you will have to go back and administer it" she said pointing at Raven.  
  
"What do you mean, they are going to have security the size of Texas not to mention Van wont leave her alone for 2 min." said Raven looking at her with surprise.  
  
"All the better, that means you can fight Van and kill him right then and there" she said looking up, "I will make two batches one for Van, and one for the girl but . . . Wait a sec. You said that Van would give up his life to save Fiona right" she said with an idea.  
  
"Yah a long time ago" said Raven "But what do you . . . I get it now" he said looking up with an evil grin sketched across his face.  
  
*****  
  
Van sat down on the swinging chair that was hung on the balcony. He laid Fiona so she would sleep on his lap. He laid back in the swing and fell asleep. He woke up with a start at hearing Fiona scream and a glass bottle breaking.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Van standing up. He knew as soon as he did. "Raven" he said looking at him. Fiona was asleep behind him on the ground and there was some green liquid on the ground beside her. "What did you do to Fiona?" Van demanded looking at Fiona.  
  
"Don't worry, I just put her to sleep so she wouldn't interfere " said Raven with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here, don't you think you have caused us enough pain" said Van.  
  
"I am here to make you a deal," He said looking back at Van.  
  
"What kind of deal?" asked Van curiously?  
  
"Your life in exchange for hers" he said looking down behind him at Fiona.  
  
"Umm . . . " said Van taking into consideration what Raven had just offered.  
  
"Don't do it, Van he is just lying" said Fiona weakly as she tried to get up.  
  
"FIONA" said Van getting ready to race over and help her but stopped.  
  
"Shut up stupid girl" said Raven smacking her. Fiona fell to the ground again but began to push herself up.  
  
"I am getting better myself, and I can feel it, Reese did something wrong when she made this virus" said Fiona finally being able to sit up.  
  
"How did you know Reese made the virus?" asked Raven shockingly.  
  
"It was blue and that is the color that she always wears, not to mention that is the color of her organoid" she replied.  
  
"How do you know that it just wasn't the way it was made" He said right back at her.  
  
"I took a wild guess, and you just said it was her" she said plainly. Raven was getting fed up and Fiona could tell.  
  
"Fine" he yelled. "Who cares about the virus I just wanted to see Van suffer, and now I will when I kill you myself," he said taking out a knife. Fiona screamed bringing Van back to reality; He dove for Raven catching him off guard. Raven dropped the knife beside Fiona and went after Van. Fiona picked up the knife and walked towards were the two boys were rolling all over the ground punching and hitting each other. It was dark, so Fiona could hardly tell who was Raven and who was Van the only way she knew was by the markings on their faces. She soon found out that Raven was the one on top with that advantage.  
  
She raised the knife to stab him, but he let go of Van (Who had been knocked out by a blow to the head) and grabbed her wrist before she could. He backed her up against the wall and dug his nails into her skin. She begun to bleed slightly and after awhile cried out in pain and dropped the knife. Raven let go and Fiona. He bent down and picked up the knife. Fiona looked around for something she could use to defend herself but there was nothing.  
  
She looked up at Raven who was about to strike Fiona with the knife. She moved just in time that it only sliced her arm. She screamed in pain. "Look if you would have just let the virus kill you in the first place you wouldn't be in this predicament," said Raven inching closer to Fiona's trembling body with the bloody knife.  
  
"VAN, HELP ME" yelled Fiona, as Raven got right up to her face.  
  
"He can't hear you, but I will give him your regards" he whispered grabbing her by the arm that wasn't all bloody so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Let go of me," she said hitting him with her other arm.  
  
"And you think that will stop me" he said laughing then putting on an evil grin.  
  
"Well honestly I didn't think so," she said slapping him across the face.  
  
"That does it," he said dropping the knife and putting her in a headlock.  
  
"This ought to shut you up," she said hitting her in the back of the neck. Fiona felt everything going black. Raven felt Fiona go limp. "Easy enough" he said setting her down on the swing. "Now there won't be as much yelling when I kill her, but I want Van to be awake for her killing," he said laughing to himself. He sat down besides Fiona limp body and sat quietly waiting for Van to become conscious again.  
  
"Owe my face," said Van sitting up and holding where Raven had punched him. "Oh-no where's Fiona, and Raven" said Van looking around in panic.  
  
"Good to see you finally up" said Raven standing up. Van looked over at Fiona who was beside him.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked standing up and looking at the pool of blood beside Fiona.  
  
"Don't worry I haven't killed her.not yet anyway, I wanted you to be awake for her killing" said Raven looking down at Fiona's unmoving body. Suddenly she began breathing hoarse again. "Look at that the side effects to the virus are kicking in again," said Raven moving Fiona's bangs out of her eyes. "She is a pretty one very few of those still around. And you wouldn't want her to die of a stupid virus given to her by your worst enemy" Raven replied hotly looking back up at Van with a grin. Van clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"Don't touch her," he said moving towards Raven.  
  
"The deal I offered is still here," said Raven. "I will give her the vaccine and you the new virus that Reese made," said Raven pulling out another needle with blue-black liquid in it.  
  
"Raven you wouldn't want to kill Van by a virus, I would guess you would rather do that on the battle field" said Fiona between breathes as she slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Well she has a point," said Van suddenly trying to get Raven away from Fiona.  
  
"I guess your right," said Raven putting on a grin.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow, you had best be ready for me" said Raven getting ready to jump off the balcony. "The terms are this, I lose . . . you kill me. I win you die and Fiona is killed by the new virus, or we can have it be you who is killed, one of the two" said Raven not waiting for and answer. "And don't try to run, my friend Reese can see wherever you are" Raven yelled as he jumped down through the fog onto the ground.  
  
"Fiona are you ok" asked Van running over to where Fiona was laying, not bothering to go after Raven.  
  
"Oh Van, that was really scary" said Fiona sitting up and grabbing onto Van's waist and burring her face in his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here now" said Van pulling her away from his shirt and looking her in the eyes. "He isn't going to hurt you," he said  
  
"Oh Van," she said squeezing him even harder.  
  
***** "Reese did you fix my Geno-Braker.  
  
"Yah I did, but its still being changed by Shadow, as soon as I told him about your fight he just up and left" Reese Replied.  
  
"How long do you think it will take him for it to evolve" asked Raven sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I estimate all night and that's it," she said sitting down across from him.  
  
"That's good, well I am going to bed. I have some killing to do in the morning," said Raven lying down.  
  
"Whatever" said Reese walking out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Van its time to go," said Fiona shaking the lump next to her.  
  
"Ok" he said sitting up. Suddenly a pain shot threw Fiona's head. She cried out in pain. "Fiona are you ok, maybe you shouldn't come," he said making her lie down.  
  
"I am fine," she said trying to stand up but she passed out before she could.  
  
"Moonbay," Van asked. Since Van was staying in the room with Fiona, Moonbay offered to give him the bed and she would find somewhere else to stay. Irvine offered for her to stay in his room for a while since Van would be gone. Van shuttered at the thought of just walking in on them, incase they where up to no good.  
  
"Moonbay are you in here" asked Van stepping in.  
  
"Yah" she said turning on a light.  
  
"I need to go, can you watch Fiona for awhile," he asked.  
  
"Sure" she said standing up  
  
"Ah, bright . . . turn off the light" said Irvine wined sitting up on the couch.  
  
"I am leaving so behave yourself," said Moonbay turning to look at him.  
  
"More fun without you" Irvine said laying back down.  
  
"Sure" she said getting ready to leave. "Go head Van, I will be right there  
  
Van waited at the door for Moonbay.  
  
"Ouch" Irvine yelled rubbing his head.  
  
"Have fun" she said setting down the other object she was going to chuck at him. But the alarm clock seemed to knock some sense into him.  
  
"If I need stitches I am going to kill you" said Irvine setting down the alarm clock and going back to sleep.  
  
"Ok" said Moonbay shutting the door. Van hated to see what she did to Irvine when she was mad.  
  
"Fiona passed out about five min. ago," said Van opening the door and letting Moonbay in.  
  
"Fiona are you ok?" asked Van rushing over to see Fiona, who was coughing very hard, and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Van, I actually think this Virus is starting to work," said Fiona with a bit of blood on her hands from her coughs.  
  
"Moonbay, would you go get some water for Fiona" asked Van?  
  
"Sure" said Moonbay walking out of the room.  
  
Fiona suddenly began coughing again. "Fiona" asked Van after she stopped.  
  
"Van, I don't think I can take much more, my body is starting to fail" said Fiona as she suddenly became dizzy.  
  
"No, don't say that, you are going to live, and you are going to be fine" said Van taking her in his arms.  
  
"Don't you have a fight with Raven" asked Fiona looking up at him.  
  
"Yah, but he can wait," said Van looking down at her. Van hated seeing Fiona like this. He swore to himself that if she died then he would kill himself for letting it happen.  
  
Fiona began to fall asleep to the warmth of Van's arms. She closed her eyes. Van took this as an advantage and leaned down, he gently put a kiss on her lips. Fiona's eyes opened a little. She sat up a little and returned the kiss. Fiona pulled away for air.  
  
"So how's my kissing" asked Van softly.  
  
"Great, so good I am thinking of seconds," said Fiona whispered back as she leaned up close to him again.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Van as he leaned down and accepted her kiss, making it a little deeper this time.  
  
Fiona didn't mind though. Moonbay walked in. She took a look at the two who were kissing. She tiptoed quietly out of the room. She walked back to put the water back in the fridge. She was daydreaming and not paying attention, she ran right into Irvine, who had finally gotten a few minutes of sleep time in.  
  
"Sorry Irvine" said Moonbay looking up at him. 'Man, he is cute' thought Moonbay, she shook it off and put the thought back her mind.  
  
"Its ok" said Irvine.  
  
"Guess what Van and Fiona are doing," said Moonbay.  
  
"What" asked Irvine still half asleep?  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" yelled Moonbay to wake up Irvine, who seemed to be falling asleep right there.  
  
"Oh, you want a kiss, why didn't you just ask," said Irvine who bent down and kissed her on the lips. He knew what she said but decided to act stupid, well it wasn't like he didn't want to kiss Moonbay.  
  
"I said Van, and Fiona were kissing, not that I wanted a kiss" said Moonbay after she got her breath back.  
  
"My mistake" said Irvine with a grin.  
  
"But its not like I minded" said Moonbay kissing him back.  
  
~Now back to Van and Fiona~  
  
Van waited till Fiona fell asleep before he left. He took one look at the sleeping woman before he walked out of the door. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Moonbay and Irvine kissing each other.  
  
"I am not even going to ask," said Van as he began to walk the other way.  
  
"You have no room to talk," said Moonbay pulling away from Irvine for a second.  
  
"You saw me" asked Van in alarm.  
  
"You bet," said Moonbay.  
  
"Don't you have a battle to fight" asked Irvine.  
  
"Yah, when you two are done smooching could one of you check on Fiona now and then" Van asked.  
  
"Sure" they both said in unison.  
  
"Wish me luck," said Van racing out the door.  
  
"Do you want to go for a swim?" asked Irvine with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sure" said Moonbay who already knew what he was thinking. But she would get a kick out of this.  
  
~Now onto Raven~  
  
"Where is that little coward?" asked Raven as he sat back in his seat. His new Zoids was almost exactly like the old one, with a few power adjustments.  
  
"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you," asked Van as he suddenly appeared in front of Raven.  
  
"Raven I have good news" Reese's voice echoed in the back of his mind.  
  
"What is it?" asked Raven a little irritated.  
  
"The virus is finally taking effect, that girl now has less then 5 hours to live." Said Reese happily.  
  
"Well maybe we should let Van know, so he has some time to make love before she dies," said Raven with a chuckle. "Well he's here, so bye," said Raven as he blocked out her voice.  
  
"Well are we going to do this or not" asked Van.  
  
"Just a tad bit of info for you," said Raven with a wide grin. "Your Girlfriend won't live to see another day."  
  
"What . . . what do you mean?" asked Van.  
  
"Reese tells me the virus has finally taken effect. She has less than 5 hours to live," said Raven with a full-fledged laugh.  
  
"Fiona . . ." Van whispered. "Your lying Raven" yelled Van.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," said Raven with another small laugh.  
  
"VAN . . . "Moonbay's voice crackled through the intercom.  
  
"What Moonbay?" asked Van?  
  
"Fiona's condition has taken a turn for the worst," said Moonbay with a sob.  
  
"What . . . Tell her to stay strong, I will be back after I kick Raven's." Van yelled as the intercom went dead.  
  
"I told you I wasn't lying," said Raven with another grin.  
  
"Shut up," yelled Van, who was fighting back tears.  
  
'This is to good' thought Raven to himself.  
  
Van was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He decided he needed to fight Raven and defeat him quickly so he could get back to his loved one.  
  
"Are we going to do this or not Raven," asked Van?  
  
"Ready when you are" said Raven with a smirk.  
  
~Now onto Fiona~  
  
"Fiona, Van says to stay strong," said Moonbay walking back into the room.  
  
"Ha" Fiona laughed, "easy for him to say."  
  
"You shouldn't talk," said Irvine handing Moonbay the cloth for Fiona's head.  
  
"What's this, the great Irvine showing another side" yelled Moonbay in a sarcastic and shocked voice.  
  
"Yah, whatever, me and the Lightning Saix are going out to help Van, keep an eye on Fiona," said Irvine walking out the door.  
  
"Men, their all the same," said Moonbay sitting down by Fiona's bed.  
  
*****  
  
"This is boring," said Raven as he dodged every one of Van's attacks, which weren't on target because his tears were blurring his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Raven" yelled Van.  
  
"I think that to make this more interesting, maybe I should raise the stakes," said Raven with a bit of boredom in his voice.  
  
"What are you blabbing about, Raven" asked Van.  
  
"I am raising the stakes in hope that it will make you fight better, Van," said Raven. "Instead of just having me die, if I lost that is, you will also get this," said Raven pulling of a small bottle of black-blue liquid from one of the compartments in the Geno-Braker.  
  
"Is that? . . . " asked Van trailing off.  
  
"The vaccine for your ditzy girlfriends sickness" said Raven rather bored. All he wanted from this was for Van to suffer and him to get a good fight out of it. But seeing as he wasn't getting his fun out of all this, it was a last resort.  
  
"Fine" said Van clearing away his tears and focusing only Raven.  
  
***** "That's cold," said Fiona as Moonbay put the cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Its supposed to be, now go back to sleep" said Moonbay lying back in the chair.  
  
"HA, HA, HA," Reese's voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Reese" said Moonbay as she sat up.  
  
"Nice to see you to transporter" said Reese stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you" she trailed off as Reese used her physic power to throw her across the room and into the wall knocking her out.  
  
"Moonbay" Fiona gasped as she tried to sit up but fell back with a pain in her side.  
  
"Now, I will finally get to see you die in peace," said Reese picking up Moonbay's chair and sitting in it.  
  
"I bet your just getting a kick out of this," said Fiona turning to look at the laughing Reese.  
  
"How did you guess?" asked Reese smugly. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Reese," asked Fiona, who noticed.  
  
"Van's gone on a rampage, and he's beating Raven to a bloody pulp" said Reese terrifyingly.  
  
"Go Van," Fiona said softly.  
  
Reese began to tap into Raven's mind. "WHAT DID YOU OFFER HIM TO MAKE HIM FIGHT SO FORCEFULLY?"  
  
"Just the vaccine to that ditzy girl's virus," said Raven.  
  
"But why . . . " Reese asked.  
  
"I wasn't getting my share of the fighting, so I made a new deal," Raven replied.  
  
"Do you need my help . . . ?" Reese began but was cut off.  
  
"No," Raven yelled. He was going to unleash his full power soon enough. He didn't want Reese caught up in it.  
  
"Just be careful" Reese managed to get in before Raven blocked her out of his mind.  
  
"I don't care what he says, I am going to help anyway . . . don't die before I get back" said Reese as she disappeared.  
  
Fiona silently prayed that Van would be ok before she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
*****  
  
I hope to write more when I get out of this writers block!!!! I hope you liked what I have typed. Please . . . Please Review; my last story didn't get many reviews. Luv ya'll!!!!!  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Michiko 


	2. The Happy Ending!

A/N: I want to thank everyone for his or her wonderful reviews. They give that warm Fuzzy feeling! I hope that everyone likes this chapter, and I am sorry it has taken so long to update. I had a bad case of writers block! Now break out the popcorn and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids, then I wouldn't be sitting at this computer. Now would I!  
  
Virus, Chapter 2:  
  
******  
  
'Its almost time for my attack,' thought Raven as he began to power up his zoid.  
  
"Raven, your not going to win this time!" Van yelled out as he snapped the blades out of their sheaths.  
  
"I think that you have it the other way around Van, it is I who will win." Raven said simply. "Double Charged Particle Gun to Maximum Power!!"  
  
"What the . . ." Van watched as not one Particle beam fired, But TWO!  
  
"Now die!!!!" Raven watched as the Blade Liger was obliterated right before his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Raven felt his Zoid jerk downward towards the ground.  
  
"COMMAND FREEZE! But . . . who" Raven asked angrily as he looked around.  
  
"You wont rid me that easily," Van said from behind Raven. "Not when the person I care about most is in danger, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
"But . . . how did he survive my attack!!!"  
  
"My Blade Liger was equipped with special boosters and a better shield. Which could withstand your Particle gun easily."  
  
"But that's . . . impossible," Raven stuttered.  
  
"Not with Dr.D on your side it isn't, now give me the vaccine for Fiona." Van demanded.  
  
Raven hopped out of the Geno-Braker. Van quickly ran over.  
  
"Do you mean this," said Raven as he twirled the bottle of liquid in his hand.  
  
"Yes, no give it to me," Van demanded.  
  
"Oops," Raven said as he crushed the bottle, spilling the liquid all over the ground.  
  
"How . . . could you," Van asked as he looked at the spilled liquid.  
  
"And you actually thought I would give it to you. Killing that dumb blonde helps me get to you right where it hurts." Raven chuckled darkly.  
  
Van quickly dove at Raven, catching him off guard.  
  
"That was Fiona's last hope, and you shattered it." Van yelled punching Raven across the face. "I'll kill you for that."  
  
Raven was defiantly getting the beating of his life, that was for sure.  
  
"STOP," Raven heard a voice yell as Reese came rushing out of the nearby woods. "Van, please stop, I'm begging you. Stop and I will give you the vaccine. Just please stop." Reese broke out into tears.  
  
"Would you really give me the vaccine if I stopped," Van asked slowly.  
  
Reese quickly said a few Zoidian words that Van couldn't understand. Suddenly another bottle of liquid appeared in front of her.  
  
"Take it," Reese commanded shoving it towards Van. "I used my powers to find an Ancient spell that will bring her back to life. But you must let her die before you can give it to her, just take it and go, and never hurt Raven again."  
  
"You really love him don't you," Van asked as he slowly took the bottle out of her hands  
  
"Only as much as Fiona loves you, and by the way she was praying for your safety before I left, that must be a great amount." Reese replied as she bent down to look at Raven's face, which appeared to have swollen quit considerably.  
  
"I'll stay away from Raven, if he promises to stay away from Fiona, and never try to hurt her again."  
  
"I will make sure he does nothing of the sort," Reese replied as Van raced back off towards the Blade Liger.  
  
He saw Irvine making his way back.  
  
"Van, what happened, who won?" Irvine bombarded him with questions.  
  
"There's no time, I have to get this to Fiona," Van said as he held up the bottle.  
  
"Is that . . . you sly dog . . . I don't know how you got it but," Irvine said as Van raced past.  
  
'Come on Irvine, on I am going to leave you behind."  
  
*****  
  
Moonbay slowly rose. Her head pounded, but she managed to stand up. She quickly raced over to Fiona's side. Moonbay noticed she was having trouble breathing. She quickly checked Fiona's pulse, it was faint, but there.  
  
She heard crackling that someone was trying to contact her. She raced over to the comlink.  
  
"Irvine!" she exclaimed. "Where's Van . . . what happened?"  
  
"He's fine, and he's got the vaccine for Fiona, we are coming soon. So be ready for us." With that he shut off the link.  
  
"Moonbay," Fiona whispered.  
  
"Fiona, Van's coming with the vaccine, you have to hold on!"  
  
"I'll try, Moonbay, but its hard, and it takes a lot to even breath." Said Fiona softly.  
  
Moonbay heard a bang as a door was slammed. Van raced into the room, quickly followed by Irvine.  
  
"Hey Fiona, I'm here," Van said as he knelt down next to the bed.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GIVE HER THE VACCINE ALREADY!" yelled Moonbay with more force than she meant.  
  
"I . . . cant," said Van slowly.  
  
"But . . . why?" asked Irvine.  
  
"The person who gave this to me . . . told me I wasn't allowed to give it to her until . . . she dies. Or else it wouldn't work." Van trailed off, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Who gave you that anyway," asked Moonbay, still in shock from what Van had just told her.  
  
"Reese," he said softly.  
  
"AND YOU BELIEVE HER!" Moonbay yelled. "SHE ALREADY CAME HERE AND TRIED TO KILL US, WHY WOULD SHE HELP!"  
  
"She gave it to me so I wouldn't kill Raven."  
  
"But still . . . how can you trust her?" Irvine asked.  
  
"He has every right to," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Gramps!" Van exclaimed as he turned around.  
  
"Van, I was the one that Reese contacted for the formula for that vaccine. What she said is true, and I know this is going to be hard to sit and watch, but you must believe Reese," Said Dr.D as he put a hand on Van's shoulder.  
  
"Yah ok, but could you guys leave me alone for a little while," Van asked softly, his eyes never moving from Fiona.  
  
"Yah sure," said Moonbay as she led Irvine and Dr.D out of the room.  
  
"Hey Fiona, I know your awake," said Van as he put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Your so warm Van," said Fiona as she opened her eyes a little.  
  
"Did you hear about what I have to do," Van asked quietly, hoping she didn't notice his tears.  
  
"Yah I know," said Fiona as she closed her eyes again. "But we will get to see each other again after you give me that vaccine, so don't cry ok." She gently wiped the tears off his face with her finger.  
  
"Ok, I won't cry," said Van as he moved her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Good," said Fiona as she fell back against the pillow.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont leave until you are safe back in my arms, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Fiona as her breathing became more spread apart.  
  
Van looked away, he couldn't stand to see Fiona suffer like this.  
  
"See you in a few," said Fiona as her breath became slowed until it stopped.  
  
"NOW's the time, and if this doesn't work, then so help me Reese!" Van said as he picked up Fiona's cold lifeless body in his arms.  
  
He quickly added the vaccine by pouring a little at a time into her mouth. Soon the bottle was empty.  
  
Van sat and waited as patiently as he could, rocking Fiona back and forth in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, Fiona moved and opened her eyes.  
  
"Thank the Gods of Zi!" Van exclaimed when Fiona opened her eyes. "MOONBAY, SHES OK!"  
  
Moonbay, Irvine and Dr.D came rushing into the room.  
  
"Fiona, thank goodness your ok, you had us worried!" Said Moonbay as she helped Fiona out of Van's lap.  
  
"Well if it wasn't for Van, then I wouldn't be," said Fiona as she looked over to Van, who had a smile ten-miles-wide across his face.  
  
"Thank goodness your ok!" Van said as he jumped up and hugged Fiona tightly against him.  
  
"Van . . . people do need to breathe," said Fiona as Van quickly let go.  
  
"Sorry," Van said shyly.  
  
"Its ok," said Fiona giggling at the blush across his face.  
  
"Well she seems perfectly fine," said Dr.D. proud of his success.  
  
"All thanks to you, thank you Dr.D," said Fiona as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
It was now Dr.D's turn to smile.  
  
"Oh, so he gets a kiss, but I don't," said Van as he crossed his arms at his chest.  
  
"Stop your whining, you'll get on later," said Fiona with a grin.  
  
"Well I don't want to have to wait," said Van defiantly.  
  
"Give it to him, make it count," Moonbay whispered into Fiona's ear.  
  
"Gotcha' Moonbay," said Fiona as she walked over.  
  
"Ok Van, you wanted a kiss and you got one." Said Fiona as she caught his lips with so much force he fell to the floor.  
  
Irvine just started to laugh, Moonbay looked with happiness in her eyes. And Dr.D looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.  
  
"Come on you two, leave them to their privacy," said Moonbay as she dragged them out of the room.  
  
"Fiona, will you promise me something," Van asked when she finally stopped kissing him.  
  
"Yah sure, anything," replied Fiona.  
  
"Never leave me like that again," said Van softly.  
  
"Ok then," said Fiona as she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
*****  
  
IT'S COMPLETED!! FINALLY!!! The sequel is in the making. Hope you enjoyed my fic! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Michiko 


	3. My ThankYou's

SALVE (Latin for Hello) EVERYONE!!! This is my thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY FRIEND RED BARONESS! Who takes the time everyday to listen to how much I hate my computer and how bored I am, I also thank her for her nice review!  
  
Firestone: Thanks for thinking I am a good writer, glad you liked the story!(P.S. The do-not-accept anonymous review button wasn't on, so I don't know what happened!)  
  
Mystic Ice: Thanks for thinking my story was cute, glad you liked!  
  
Taltos: Thanks for the reviews! And the first chapter was only long because I was working on it for like EVER! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Kaye: I LOVE YOU! You always review for my stories and make me feel good, Glad you liked the ending!  
  
AnimeShark: Thanks so much for reviewing Glad you cant wait!  
  
Charlie: You must have been sick of the word Thank You after that! But hear it one more time from me, THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS!  
  
Kylie: I WANT TO GIVE THIS LOVELY PERSON CREDIT FOR THE IDEA FOR THAT LAST CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never would have thought of that idea! Luv Ya!  
  
LittleRaven: Thanks so much buddy for the review! I am happy you like it!!!  
  
RaiKinoshin: Sorry it was a little hard to read! But thanks for your review!  
  
Now that that's over, I wanted to ask you all on your vote for the sequel should It be idea  
  
#1 : Van and Fiona have a kid, but Raven still wants revenge. So while Van is away he takes the child and is in hiding for 12 years, but what happens when Fiona finds them!  
  
Or  
  
#2 : Van is making an evil transformation inside thanks to a special bullet from Reese. Can Fiona find a cure for him in the 5 days she has, or will Van be turned PURE EVIL!!!!! Dun-Dun-Dun!!! (Sorry, I had to write that)  
  
I myself am leaning more towards #2, it would be fun to write. And whichever one is picked, then I will just post the other as another fic. But I already have #1 typed in a different view, and my friend IkunyR87 doesn't want me to change it! But whichever you choose than I will write! So please Review and tell me, it will really help the sequel to come out faster! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEW. Candy and Soda for everyone!!!  
  
I wont be able to have it posted this week because our school play (Guys and Dolls) is on May 8th (We have to perform it for the school in the morning then for the adults at 7:30pm) and 10th (7:30 pm) we have practice till 6 every night, and if we don't come, or don't stay then we are kicked out of the play. So my duty as a Guy in this play takes over on everything. So wish me luck, or to break-a-leg or whatever the term is! And I might be leaving to Myrtle Beach the next week! So don't kill me if it doesn't get posted right away! Thanks for caring enough to read this.  
  
Luv' Ya'll  
  
Vale, (Latin for Good-Bye)  
  
Michiko 


End file.
